Cassidy Catingtons
Osobowość Cassidy jest utalentowana muzycznie. Pomimo tego, że wydaje się uczynna ciepła i dobrotliwa, to tylko pozory. Tak naprawdę Cassidy to rozpuszczona i wpatrzona w siebie kotka, która bardzo często ma 'gdzieś' co inni o niej sądzą. Jest też bardzo przebiegła i sprytna. Ale ma też parę zalet, jednak są one głęboko ukryte. Cass to niewątpliwa narcystka, kochająca siebie. Potrafi całymi godzinami stać przed lustrem i wymyślać stylizacje. Kotka widzi, że jej sposób bycia nie podoba się większości osób. Czasem upiory mają ją za "pustą lalę" bez perspektyw na przyszłość. Cassidy wiąże swoje plany z muzyką, którą zajmuje się od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Dla dobra swojej największej pasji kotka próbuje z temperować swój trudny charakter. Wygląd Cassidy posiada długie orzechowe włosy ścięte przy łopatkach. Jej oczy są niebieskie, a brwi brązowe. Jej skóra ma żółtawy odcień. Jak wszystkie kotołaki dziewczyna ma też koci nosek i długi ogon w pomarańczowo brązowe prążki. Relacje Kariera Cassidy rozpoczęła się, gdy kotka miała 7 lat. Było to na festynie z okazji końca szkoły. Cassidy odśpiewała wtedy jej hymn od razu wypatrzył ją kuzyn dyrektora menager stacji telewizyjnej. Następnego dnia Cass w niej wystąpiła i tym samym zdobyła serca całego studia. Rodzina Cassidy jest córką kotołaków. Cała rodzina jest muzykalna, prowadzi nawet własną orkiestrę. Dziewczyna ma dwie starsze siostry Millie i Mindy oraz brata Johna. Relacje z innymi uczniami Cassidy jest typem samotnika, więc nigdy nie szukała przyjaciół, jednak oni sami ją znaleźli. Kotka jest miła tylko dla zaufanych osób. Z Mią Pyramids Kotka i mumia są współlokatorkami w szkolnym internacie. Ta przyjaźń opiera się bardziej na tolerancji. Z Yasiną Meerme Z San-Hee Yumehą Z Amelie Muroame Cassidy jak mało kto nie przepada za Amelie. Denerwuje ją to, że wszyscy stają w obronie smoczycy. Cass uważa, że Amelie strasznie się wywyższa, kotkę denerwuje też to, że Amelie ma świetne relacje z większością uczniów, a przede wszystkim to iż Amelie i ona często ubierają się bardzo podobnie. Jednak Amelie nie jest wrogiem. Z Carolem Bodmin Carol poznał Cassidy na pierwszej lekcji muzyki, kiedy kotka postanowiła popisać się swoimi zdolnościami wokalnymi. Jako, że tematem przewodnim piosenki była miłość, aby nadać większego charakteru postanowiła śpiewać do najbliżej znajdującego się faceta, którym był Carol. Był tym ciut zniesmaczony, jednak czarę goryczy przelało położenie się Cassidy na jego stole. Tego było za dużo. Niewiele myśląc przewrócił stół, na którym znajdowała się kotołaczka. Lekko poobijana i obolała z oburzeniem opuściła salę lekcyjną. Od tamtej pory stale drą ze sobą koty. Miłość Jako początkująca piosenkarka Cass ma wielu fanów, również płci przeciwnej. Jednak kotka nie szuka tego jedynego upiora. Stawia swoją karierę na pierwszym planie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150px Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|280px' Los Angeles' – najludniejsze miasto amerykańskiego stanu Kalifornia, a zarazem drugie pod względem liczby mieszkańców miasto w Stanach Zjednoczonych (za Nowym Jorkiem), za sprawą populacji liczącej 3 792 621 mieszkańców (2010). Pod względem populacji obszar metropolitalny Stanów Zjednoczonych i jednocześnie jedną z najludniejszych metropolii świata. Los Angeles jest siedzibą hrabstwa Los Angeles, czyli najbardziej zaludnionego i jednego z najbardziej zróżnicowanych etnicznie hrabstw w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Z kolei obszar samego Los Angeles uznany został za najbardziej zróżnicowane etnicznie amerykańskie miasto. Mieszkańcy Los Angeles często określani są mianem „Angelenos”. Po czym ją poznać? *Ubiera bardzo błyszczące ubrania. *Kotka NIGDY nie ścinała i nie ścina włosów. Jej fryzury zawsze są puszyste. *NIGDY nie rozstaje się ze swoją opaską. *Bardzo często ubiera dżins. Drop dead diary Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: Błyszczę! Mojego blasku nikt nigdy nie zgasi, a ja z wielką radością dzielę się nim z innymi. Ksywka: Cass Ulubione powiedzonka: 'Make it shine!, JEJ! '''W szkole najbardziej lubi: '''Kotka wychowała się w muzycznej rodzinie, więc wiadomo, że to muzyka. '...A najmniej: Biologię. Nuda! Zwierzak: Cassidy nie znosi domowych pupilków. Nie rusza się bez: '''Mikrofonu i zeszytu do nut. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: '''W swoim pokoju w Los Angeles Cass ma poustawiane na półkach zdjęcia z różnymi gwiazdami, a także 'pożyczone' od nich rzeczy takie jak: okulary, paski czy szaliki. Niezapomniane cytaty Specjalne zdolności Cassidy '''Koci instynkt - Cassidy cechują pewne kocie zachowania, które czasem mogą być pomocne lub wręcz przeciwnie. Są to ciekawość i spryt. Zręczność - Będąc kotołakiem, Cassidy jest bardzo zręczna i wygimnastykowana. Zainteresowania Śpiew - Cassidy śpiewała od najmłodszych lat, jest więc w tym bardzo dobra, dodatkowo urodziła się w rodzinie, która od pokoleń była ściśle związana z muzyką. Pisanie melodii - Cassidy potrafi pisać melodie. Kotka nie radzi sobie za to z pisaniem tekstów. Cóż, nie można być dobrym we wszystkim. Ciekawostki * Cierpi na bezsenność. * Jej ojciec prowadzi wytwórnię płytową. * Kotka nie znosi drobiu i smażonych potraw. * Cassidy ma WIELKĄ słabość do cappuccino. * Postać zrobiona w dniu urodzin siostry autorki. Wystąpienia *Upiorastki ze Straszyceum *Sweet Boo-Birth Day *The Crystalling Galeria Cassidey Purrmeow.jpg|Pierwszy paintowy art Cassidy. Cassidy Chibi.jpg|Chibi Cassidy Galeria rysunków Cassidy ID.jpg TakiSeRysunek.jpg Szkic Cassidy.jpg Galeria Cassidy w różnych strojach Cassidey CoD.jpg|"Chic of Deadiolan" Cassidey OTCW.jpg|"On the CATwalk" Cassidy1.jpg|Cassi w stroju inspirowanym latam 80'tymi CassidySYIV.jpg|Sweet Boo-Birth Day Show your inner vintage CassidyS&S.jpg|Sweet Boo-Birth Day Sweet & Sour cassidy ns.jpg|New Scaremester Galeria od innych CassideySkullette.png|Skullette Cassidy od NickieID. IMG 20160425 074514.jpg|Od SmoczaS Cass by A.G.jpg|Od Amity. Gala Meta timeline *Luty 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Cassidy PurrMeow *Marzec 2016-Strona i art Cassidy zostają ujawnone. *Marzec 2016-Cassidy zalicza fiilmowy debiut. *Kwiecień 2016-Cassidy zalicza odcinkowy debiut w serii "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes